Lupus sanguinem (Sangre de lobo)
by Kid Fresa
Summary: Nunca le había prestado atención al hecho de que mi nombre significara "Pequeño Lobo"... Hasta que mi vida dependió de eso.
1. Mi amorosa promesa

Nunca le había prestado atención al hecho de que mi nombre significara "Pequeño Lobo"... Hasta el día en que mi vida dependió de eso.

Supongo que la mayoría de ustedes sabe quién soy. Para quien no lo sepa, me llamo Li Xiaolang, aunque, desde que vine a Japón, me acostumbré a que la gente lo pronuncie como "Shaoran". De todos modos, muy poca gente lo hace... Y entre ellos está el amor de mi vida: una hermosa niña de ojos verdes con un nombre tan bello como ella. Sakura.

Es paradójico, al principio la consideraba mi rival debido a las Cartas Clow. Digo, es natural que diera por sentado que _yo_ tenía que ser quien las capturara y las conservara dado que mi familia es descendiente de su creador, pero resulta que me equivoqué. Ella las liberó, ella las capturó (con mi ayuda, aunque no estoy presumiendo porque la mayoría las capturó sola) y luego ella las transformó con sus propios poderes. Y ahora... Ahora incluso se ha vuelto tan poderosa que ha comenzado a crear su propia baraja de cartas mágicas, totalmente suyas.

De verdad la amo. Por eso me propuse dominar el poder de las Cartas Sakura cuando se volvieron transparentes: necesita de mí, y yo no podría vivir sin ella. Lo que hice quizá fue un poco deshonesto, pero yo haría cualquier cosa para protegerla, y sobre todo para verla feliz.

Esa es la razón por la cual he estado tan dedicado a mi entrenamiento mágico. Los pergaminos de dioses nunca me han fallado, pero sé que también necesito otra clase de magia, por si acaso. Mi meta actual es dominar los Cinco Elementos.

Para quien no lo sepa, los magos de China consideramos que existen cinco elementos en lugar de cuatro; y son el fuego, la tierra, el agua, la madera y el metal. Los pergaminos de dioses me pueden ayudar con los tres primeros, pero la madera y el metal son más complejos. Básicamente en eso empleo el tiempo que me queda después de ir a clases y hacer la tarea.

Hace unos días, salimos al parque. No estábamos solos, por desgracia, aunque Daidouji se las arreglaba para darnos ciertos momentos de intimidad, bendita sea... El caso es que me puse a pensar en cómo reaccionarían si supieran que Sakura y yo somos magos. ¿Lo tomarían como lo hizo Daidouji o nos harían a un lado con miedo? ¿Podría destruirse nuestra amistad si supieran que somos más de lo que ven?

-¿Te pasa algo, Li? Estás muy callado -dijo entonces Yamazaki, sacándome de mis reflexiones.

-No, nada... Solo me distraje con el sonido del viento -balbucí con cierta torpeza para no delatarme.

-¿Ustedes sabían que el viento era considerado una deidad antigua y que tenía su propio templo en un país lejano? -comenzó a decir despertando mi interés, el de Sakura y el de Shinomoto, pero, como siempre, Mihara lo acusó de decir mentiras y se lo llevó arrastrándolo por el cuello. El único viento mágico que yo conocía era la Carta Viento, pero quién sabe... Ya pasó una vez que Yamazaki dijo la verdad.

Comimos nuestros almuerzos charlando animadamente como siempre, pero no podía quitarme una extraña incomodidad del corazón. ¿Qué pasaría si, después de todo, mis poderes no son suficientes para proteger a quien más amo? ¿De qué me sirve pertenecer al poderoso Clan Li o ser descendiente del Mago Clow si mi magia no es capaz de garantizar la seguridad de Sakura?

-¿Estás bien, Shaoran? -preguntó Sakura de repente, sobresaltándome.

-¡¿Eh?! Ah, sí, perdona, estaba distraído -farfullé. Ella es bastante más perceptiva que Yamazaki, así que seguramente deberé inventar algo mejor más tarde.

-Qué bueno -respondió con una sonrisa-. ¿Me acompañas a casa?

-Eh... Claro -dije, sintiendo que me sonrojaba. Eso hizo que todas las chicas comenzaran a lanzar grititos de emoción y Yamazaki me miró con una expresión que parecía felicitarme. No pude evitar reír por dentro al notar lo enamorado que estoy. Además, el que Sakura tomara la iniciativa de pedirme que la acompañe me pareció muy lindo de su parte.

No sucedió nada durante el camino, de hecho casi ni hablamos... Pero había algo íntimo y hermoso en ese silencio que ninguno de los dos quiso romper. Cuando nos despedimos, me quedé mirando sus labios solo por un segundo, y me pregunté cómo se sentiría besar. Claro que después me sonrojé, pero me tranquilizó un poco que ella también lo hiciera. ¿También pensaba en besarme?

Mientras me acostaba, no pude evitar sonreír al pensar en ella. Mañana sería un día duro de entrenamiento, así que tenía que descansar.

"Seré fuerte por ti, amor mío. Cumpliré mi palabra, nunca dejaré que seas infeliz."

Sin que yo lo supiera, sin embargo, algo acababa de cambiar en el mundo. Algo que nos pondría la vida de cabeza a todos y terminaría por responder a la pregunta que me hice. Algo que iba más allá de lo que nos podríamos imaginar.

Todo comenzó cuando cayó una estrella.


	2. La estrella caída

_Me confundiste como confundías_

 _amor con poesía_

 _y tu sangre con el mar..._

 _Y aunque decía que no te quería,_

 _tú nunca me creías_

 _y no me dejabas de amar..._

 _Y ahora te han arrebatado el derecho de soñar..._

 _¡¡¡SAKURA!!!_

Me desperté de golpe por un sonido estridente que no era mi despertador. Tardé un par de segundos en darme cuenta de que mi celular sonaba con insistencia en mi mesa de noche, y al tomarlo vi que era Hiiragizawa quien llamaba. Siempre que lo hace, es porque algo mágico anda mal... Me lo dicen mis huesos, como decía mi abuela.

-¿Qué pasa, Hiiragizawa? ¿Por qué me despiertas?

 _¿Eh? ¿Mi voz suena rasposa? ¿Acaso estaba llorando en sueños?_

-¿Duermes aún? Ya casi es mediodía -respondió el chico con la voz un poco sardónica.

-¡¡¡¿QUÉ?!!! ¡Demonios, hoy quería entrenar!

-Eso ya no importa, enciende la televisión ahora y busca las noticias.

-¿Eh?

Obedecí sin pensar, extrañado porque me pidiera algo tan mundano. Generalmente, si se molestaba en llamarme era para hablarme de cosas relacionadas con la magia, no con las personas normales...

"Los bomberos ya han terminado de apagar el incendio que provocó la caída de lo que parece ser un meteorito de hielo en los bosques de la prefectura de Nara en horas de la madrugada. El fuego no se propagó debido a la falta de viento, así que fue relativamente fácil de contener. Lo que nadie logra explicarse es por qué esta esfera de hielo sigue intacta a pesar de haber estado rodeada de llamas hasta que llegaron los bomberos."

Se me cayó el control de la televisión de la mano. ¿Una estrella caída? ¿Por qué justo ahora? Y de hielo, como si no fuera poco. Esta podía ser la mejor noticia del mundo... O la peor desgracia.

Me explico. Cuando una estrella cae a la Tierra, hay dos posibilidades: o se desintegra en la atmósfera antes de llegar o golpea el planeta. Dependiendo del tipo de estrella que sea (de fuego, de hielo, de roca o de metal), un mago puede apoderarse de ella y comérsela para aumentar exponencialmente sus propios poderes, ya que las estrellas tienen una enorme cantidad de magia propia que potencia la del hechicero que se la coma según la compatibilidad entre los poderes del mago y el tipo de estrella en cuestión: los magos lunares como yo nos beneficiamos muy particularmente de las estrellas de hielo y de metal; las otras dos clases son mejores para los magos solares.

Lógicamente, el hecho de que una estrella de hielo haya caído a la Tierra y permanecido intacta es una excelente noticia... Solo que yo no soy el único mago lunar en Japón en este momento.

-¿Crees que Yuna D. Kaito ya se enteró?

-A menos que no haya visto las noticias, es casi seguro; además lo sabrá de todos modos tarde o temprano. Debes darte prisa.

-Recibido, gracias por avisarme.

Me duché más rápido que nunca y me vestí casi sin mirar la ropa que tomaba de mi armario mientras pensaba en cuál sería la mejor forma de llegar a Nara en poco tiempo. Quizá mi madre pueda arreglar algo si ya lo sabe, pensé, porque el viaje a Nara es bastante largo... Pero entonces algo me detuvo en seco.

"Llevaremos este meteorito a nuestros laboratorios en Tokio para analizarlo." -dijo la voz de un hombre en la televisión.

Se me escapó un suspiro de alivio. Tomoeda no está lejos de Tokio, es mil veces preferible un viaje de autobús a todos los trasbordos que tendría que hacer hasta Nara si mi madre no consiguiera arreglar un vuelo privado de emergencia. Bendita sea la curiosidad humana. Además, si la tenían en un laboratorio, era menos probable que Yuna D. Kaito pudiera apoderarse de ella impunemente. De repente, mi teléfono volvió a sonar. Esta vez, era una llamada que me alegraba el día: mi amada flor.

-¿Aló, Shaoran?

-Hola Sakura, ¿cómo estás?

Me tragué las ganas de decir "hola amor", y no tienen idea de cuánto me costó. Es verdad que llevamos una sola cita (fallida por culpa de una Carta Transparente), y me ganó la timidez de todas maneras... Pero eso no cambia el hecho de que quiero que seamos novios. Lo deseo con todas mis fuerzas, y sé que ella siente lo mismo aunque sea igual de tímida que yo.

-Estoy muy bien, gracias. Em... Quería preguntarte si podemos salir juntos otra vez... Los dos solos.

Casi me fallan las piernas al oírla, y mi corazón comenzó a latir como loco.

-¡Claro que quiero salir contigo! -solté casi sin pensar- Iremos a donde tú quieras.

-¡Ay, qué alegría! Pensé que estarías ocupado, me alegro mucho... ¿Vienes por mí o paso por tu casa?

-Yo iré, estaré contigo pronto.

-Está bien, te espero.

-Te veré pronto.

Cuando colgué, tuve ganas de ponerme a saltar por toda mi habitación, pero me contuve porque no quería hacerla esperar mucho. Casi se me había olvidado el asunto de la estrella de hielo, aunque lo recordé al ver al oso Shaoran en mi mesa. Ella no se inclinaba hacia la magia lunar, pero tampoco era una maga del sol... De hecho, su sello era una estrella dorada, que ahora era azul en el Báculo de los Sueños. Seguramente ella sería quien más beneficios obtendría si se comía esa estrella de hielo. Solo por un segundo, imaginé que ponía en su dedo un anillo con un trozo de esa estrella engarzado en él al pedirle matrimonio. La sola idea me puso eufórico, tenía demasiadas ganas de verla. Estaba tan emocionado que no escuché lo siguiente que dijo el hombre de las noticias y simplemente salí corriendo de casa.

Desearía haberlo hecho, aunque probablemente no habría historia que contar si me enteraba de que, en el momento en que todos le dieron la espalda, la estrella se abrió en dos como un huevo y algo con apariencia humana salió corriendo y desapareció entre los árboles. La última persona que la vio reportó que era como un niño de catorce años con el cabello totalmente blanco y la piel extrañamente azul. Este niño iba a ser el que desencadenaría todo lo que sucedió después.


	3. Rosa de hielo

Llegué a casa de Sakura con mis propios pies a pesar de saber perfectamente que podía tomar el autobús hasta su casa y eso la habría hecho esperar un poco menos. Aún así, el verla en la puerta de su casa con la mirada expectante y esa hermosa sonrisa en su cara me provocó sensaciones tan placenteras que supe que había hecho lo correcto. Estaba hermosa con ese vestido de flores de loto que Daidouji había hecho para ella el día que capturó la carta Acción. Además llevaba un lindo broche en el cabello, seguramente habría sido un regalo de Tsukishiro. Por alguna razón, eso ya no me molestaba. Ellos eran solamente amigos.

-¡Shaoran, por fin llegaste! ¡Me alegra mucho verte!

-Perdona si me tardé un poco, no quise tomar el autobús.

-Está bien, no te preocupes... De hecho... Fue más lindo verte llegar por el camino.

Esas palabras y ese hermoso tono de rosado en sus mejillas... Creo que la habría besado en ese mismo instante si tuviera el mismo desparpajo de los occidentales que conocí en Hong Kong. A veces las costumbres de mi amada Asia me parecen tan tontas... Qué se le va a hacer.

-Estás preciosa -dije, aunque sentí que me ardían las orejas-. ¿Por qué un vestido de Daidouji, si me permites preguntar?

Ella sonrió un poco más.

-Es uno de los que más me gustan... Además, son tan bonitos que me da pena usarlos solo cada vez que aparece una Carta -respondió, dando una vuelta para que la viera. Por alguna razón, estaba un poco menos tímida de lo normal... Y eso me encanta, porque me da valor también para expresar mejor mis sentimientos.

Caminamos hasta el Parque Pingüino y estuvimos ahí un rato. Era un lugar lleno de recuerdos para ambos... Recuerdo que la abracé por primera vez ahí mientras ella aceptaba entre lágrimas que Tsukishiro no era la persona que más quería, ni ella la persona más especial para él. Creo que fue desde ese día que realmente comencé a entender que me gustaba.

-Hemos vivido mucho para ser tan jóvenes, ¿no crees? -preguntó Sakura de repente, descolocándome un poco por lo inesperado y maduro de la pregunta, y además porque al parecer pensaba lo mismo que yo.

-Tienes razón... La mayoría de las niñas solo se preocupan por la escuela, sus amigas y verse bonitas, no tienen que proteger al mundo de cartas mágicas -dije con una involuntaria malicia bromista.

-Las espadas que usan los niños generalmente son de juguete -me remató agudamente-. Y juegan con tableros de ajedrez o de Go, no los usan para localizar cartas mágicas o personas.

Ambos reímos y me armé de valor para invitarla a un helado. Aceptó y los comimos mientras seguíamos paseando. En general hablábamos poco, porque ya antes nos habíamos contado las cosas que hicimos al separarnos después de ese día en el aeropuerto y de la despedida en el tren. El resto de lo que habíamos vivido, lo experimentamos juntos. Lo único que no habíamos dicho era...

-Sakura, ¿viste las noticias esta mañana?

-¿Eh? Sí, durante el desayuno... Dijeron que había caído una estrella de hielo en Nara.

-Eso es algo muy importante para nosotros como magos.

Ella abrió mucho sus bellos ojos, y yo procedí a explicarle todo lo que sabía. Creo que me prestó más atención a mí que a todos los profesores de la escuela, y eso es decir bastante considerando lo mucho que se esfuerza para aprobar Inglés y Matemáticas.

-No sabía que las estrellas se podían comer... Eso es asombroso.

-Bueno, en realidad no te la comes entera -respondí-. Solamente su corazón.

Eso la sorprendió más todavía. Por alguna razón, me sentía como Yamazaki cuando nos contaba cosas raras, aunque en mi caso no eran mentiras. Yo jamás le mentiría, y mucho menos con algo como esto.

-¿Las estrellas tienen corazón? -preguntó con los ojos brillantes.

-Sí, es que al caer a la Tierra se abren y algo con forma humana sale de su interior... Ese "algo" es el corazón vivo de una estrella.

La expresión se le apagó un poco.

-No creo que sea capaz de comerme a una persona -dijo, con el gesto un poco asqueado. Yo me reí suavemente, porque entendí la razón.

-Viven por poco tiempo con esa forma humana -respondí, ahogando con toda mi fuerza de voluntad el impulso de besarla en la frente por lo tierna que era-. Si en ese tiempo encuentran a un mago o maga que los trata bien, asumen su verdadera forma y se entregan para ser comidos. Si no, simplemente desaparecen.

-Entonces tenemos que viajar a Nara -dijo ella resueltamente, sorprendiéndome otra vez-. Si es el tipo de estrella que te volverá más fuerte, tienes que comértela antes de que desaparezca.

Siempre pensando en los demás antes que en ti... Y después me preguntan por qué te amo.

-Creo que tú también te harías más fuerte si te la comes -respondí-. A fin de cuentas, tu símbolo es una estrella.

-¿Crees que la pueda cocinar? -bromeó y ambos reímos y comenzamos a imaginar platos hechos con corazón de estrella. Realmente es fácil sonreír estando con mi flor de cerezo. La única parte de la lección que omití era que no soy el único mago lunar que podría estar interesado en ese corazón de estrella. No quise enturbiar el ambiente, sobre todo porque no tengo la certeza de que ella supiera que Yuna D. Kaito es un mago.

La acompañé de regreso a casa y ella insistió tanto que accedí a quedarme a almorzar. Me gusta verla cocinar, sobre todo cuando lo hace solo para mí. Disfruté de ese almuerzo precisamente porque estábamos solos.

-¿Kerberos no bajará a comer?

-Kero ya debe haber comido -me respondió sin darle mucha importancia-. De lo contrario, habría sido el primero en la mesa.

Ambos reímos. Después, nos sentamos en la sala y encendimos la televisión para ver si decían algo de la estrella de hielo. Y nos llevamos un sobresalto: ya se había abierto, y eso significaba que el corazón ya se había escapado. Desde el fondo del mío deseé que se hubiera escondido bien hasta que desapareciera. El cascarón en el que vino a este mundo yacía ahí como una bella rosa de hielo bajo el sol. Eso no le servía a nadie más que para enfriar cosas en el caso de que lograran moverlo o romperlo.

-El corazón ya no está... -dijo Sakura preocupada-. Será más difícil encontrarlo a tiempo.

-Confiemos, mi amor -se me escapó-. Confiemos en que desaparecerá sin que alguien malvado se lo coma.

Sakura se sonrojó hasta las orejas y yo tuve ganas de que me tragara la tierra... Hasta que ella me tomó las manos.

-Shaoran... Yo...

-Sakura...

Mis ojos nadaron en sus ojos, el corazón me latía tan fuerte que me dolía... Todo pensamiento que no fuera besarla desapareció de mi cabeza. Era el momento, ahora o nunca... Y ella parecía pensar lo mismo porque no se apartaba ni se escondía.

Pero, como siempre, algo (un algo amarillo con voz estridente, dos alas blancas y una cola) nos interrumpió en el momento exacto.

-¡Sakura!

-¡Kero!

-Ah, invitaste al mocoso... -dijo con su habitual sorna al dirigirse a mí. Muy a pesar mío, lo ignoré olímpicamente en atención a Sakura.

-¿Ya comiste, Kero?

-Sí, ya comí el almuerzo que dejaste. Estuvo muy bueno.

Ahora que apareció Kerberos, el ambiente de hermosa intimidad que había entre nosotros se difuminó. A pesar de eso, sin embargo, lo pasamos bien. Fue una hermosa segunda cita en general, aunque el asunto de la estrella de hielo estaba presente en nuestros corazones.

El problema fue que lo olvidamos. No debimos hacerlo, no debimos dejar de pensar en el corazón de estrella perdido en algún lugar de Nara con la apariencia de un ser humano. Si le hubiera comentado a Sakura mi idea de ir a Nara en un avión privado enviado por mi madre, ella seguramente habría estado de acuerdo y tal vez habríamos evitado todo lo que pasó.

Pero no fue así.


	4. Zheng Dao

El caparazón de hielo de la estrella fugitiva no tardó en derretirse con el calor de agosto, y de la misma forma se desvaneció de nuestra memoria a pesar de su importancia capital para que yo me volviera más fuerte que Yuna D. Kaito. Sencillamente se me olvidó, porque estaba más concentrado en mi... Bueno... Ah, al demonio la timidez, en mi naciente noviazgo con Sakura. Inventábamos cualquier pretexto para vernos aunque fuera por poco tiempo, siempre a escondidas de su hermano y esperando (en vano) que no apareciera Kerberos. No pude evitar darme cuenta de que la mayor parte de las veces en las que lo descubrimos espiándonos llevaba una cámara web pegada a la cabeza, lo cual significaba que mi estimada Celestina era quien lo ponía en nuestro camino. Bueno, no puedo culparla por idolatrar tanto a Sakura, pero al maldito oso sí que me dan ganas de ahorcarlo. ¿Acaso no es capaz de mantenerse escondido grabando como un _paparazzo_ normal en lugar de saltar a interrumpir el beso que siempre está a punto de llegar y nunca llega? Puedo apostar lo que sea a que incluso la misma Daidouji tiene ganas de matarlo a estas alturas.

Entre estas y las otras, agosto llegó a su final y las vacaciones de verano también. Volver a la secundaria y a la rutina iba a ser todo un reto ahora que Sakura y yo estábamos más cerca que nunca de ser novios, porque seguramente la tarea, mi club de fútbol y su club de animadoras (amén de mi omnipresente entrenamiento mágico, que, dicho sea de paso, mejoraba día tras día porque Sakura también me apoyaba en eso) nos quitarían mucho del ya de por sí escaso tiempo que teníamos para estar juntos.

Por los pasillos de la escuela se regó como pólvora la noticia del estudiante nuevo, y varios chicos (y chicas, sobre todo ellas) me preguntaron si lo conocía cuando se supo que era chino, aunque no de Hong Kong como yo, sino de Sichuán. Obviamente les dije que no. No estaba en mi salón, y al parecer tampoco en el de Sakura, así que tenía que ser mayor que nosotros. Si es ese el caso, no lo conozco en absoluto.

Nos enteramos después de que era un alumno de intercambio y que en realidad tenía nuestra edad, solo que no asistió el primer día de clases por asuntos que nadie quiso aclarar. Sí venía de Sichuán, pero no se quedaría más de un año escolar aquí en Japón.

Jamás olvidaré la mirada de esos ojos azul gris cuando se presentó ante todos, y esa voz iba a tardar mucho tiempo en salir de mi cabeza.

-Mi nombre es Zheng Dao, vengo de la provincia de Sichuán en China y mi familia es del campo... Seguramente se nota en mi acento.

En efecto, su voz delataba que no era un citadino, aunque no tenía las inflexiones crudas de quien ha pasado toda su vida entre sembríos y animales... Probablemente nació en el campo y se crió en alguna ciudad.

-Pueden llamarme como gusten, y son libres de ser mis amigos o no. Después de todo, dudo mucho que llegue a querer a alguien en el poco tiempo que permaneceré aquí, aunque ése sea precisamente mi mayor deseo.

Sus enigmáticas palabras y su físico (más o menos de mi estatura, delgado, cabello marrón dorado que acentuaba más el hecho de que fuera extranjero, aunque no terminaba de encajar con los cánones chinos, y esa sensual y atractiva voz) enloquecieron a la mayoría de las chicas. Por mi parte, me sentía bastante intrigado por el chico nuevo, así que me le acerqué durante el receso y a él se le iluminó la cara al verme.

-Has venido, joven mago... Deseaba mucho conocerte.

Casi se me detiene el corazón al oírlo.

-¿Me conoces?

-No, pero percibo tu magia que proviene de la Luna. El poder que habita en mí desea pertenecerte, aunque mi voluntad humana se niega a entregarse tan pronto.

-Lo sé, primero tendrías que confiar en mí.

-De hecho, eso no es tan cierto -me contradijo, dando un paso hacia mí inesperadamente con sus ojos azul gris clavados en los míos-. En realidad, lo que debes lograr si quieres mi poder es que me enamore de ti.

Me quedé helado. ¿Eso quería decir que...?

-Por desgracia, veo en tus ojos que tu corazón le pertenece a alguien más y no puedes amarme -dijo amablemente, como si me hubiera leído la mente-. Cuéntame, ¿cómo es la persona dueña de tu corazón?

Incluso a pesar de mi renuencia, le hablé de Sakura. La describí desde lo más profundo de mi alma enamorada, y Zheng Dao parecía cada vez más interesado en ella... ¿acaso estaba creando un rival sin darme cuenta?

Pero no, en realidad lo que pasó fue algo distinto e inesperado, algo que nadie podía haber visto venir: de repente, Zheng Dao se puso de pie y me puso una mano sobre la cabeza.

-Tus sentimientos me suenan sinceros, Xiaolang -dijo, pronunciando mi nombre con un impecable acento chino-. ¿Ella siente lo mismo por ti?

-Estoy seguro de que sí -respondí con voz firme-. Ya hemos estado a punto de darnos un beso en varias ocasiones... Aunque siempre hay algo que lo impide.

-¿Eliminarías ese impedimento si tuvieras la oportunidad? -preguntó, y algo en su voz me advirtió que mi respuesta no debía ser dada a la ligera. ¿Eliminar al estorboso de Kerberos por un beso de Sakura?

-No podría... Ella lo quiere mucho.

-¿Más que a ti?

-¡No!

Él sonrió.

-No sé si lo sepas, pero tengo derecho a ponerte a prueba antes de entregarme a ti -me dijo-. Así averiguaremos si ella realmente te ama por lo que eres y no por lo que significas... Cuando me comas, serás poderoso más allá de tu imaginación.

-Si le pones un dedo encima...

-Eso debería decirlo yo.

Sus hermosos ojos resplandecieron con una luz sobrehumana y yo de repente sentí dolor en todo mi cuerpo. Quise gritar, pero lo que salió de mi boca no fue mi voz.

-Esta noche es noche de luna nueva. Tienes hasta la siguiente para demostrar que ella te ama sin importar cómo luces o los poderes que puedas poseer... Y que tú la amas por encima incluso de ti mismo. Nos volveremos a ver, Pequeño Lobo... Y no te preocupes, si fracasan, te ayudaré a morir en paz y ella no tendrá que lamentar tu ausencia porque nunca te habrá conocido.

No sé cómo describir las horribles sensaciones que me atormentaron mientras Zheng Dao hablaba. Solo sé que, cuando todo terminó, la cabeza me daba vueltas y mis patas apenas sí me sostenían. Tuve que sacudir varias veces la cabeza para despejarla, aunque el mareo solo terminó de irse cuando me rasqué detrás de la oreja con la pata trasera. Y solo entonces caí en la cuenta: yo ya no era Li Shaoran, el estudiante de secundaria heredero de la familia Li, sino Li Xiaolang, el pequeño lobo de pelaje gris azulado. Alcé el morro y aullé a una luna que no podía ver por ser aún de día y salí corriendo cuando los estudiantes que hacían la limpieza del edificio me corrieron a escobazos.

Mi prueba había comenzado.


	5. El lobo y el cerezo

Gracias a los dioses, Tomoeda está cerca de los bosques. Ahora que era un lobo, ya no me podía quedar en la ciudad. Sin embargo, una vez que llegué al monte, me di cuenta de que no era tan malo como creí. De hecho, la tierra se sentía muy bien debajo de mis patas, y había muchos olores que mi nariz captaba, así como muchos sonidos que mis orejas seguían, moviéndose en todas direcciones. La mayoría de los lobos son nocturnos, así que supuse que tendría que encontrar un lugar para esperar la noche... o desafiar a la costumbre y cazar también de día.

Eso sí, tenía que quedarme lejos de los humanos si no quería acabar confinado en un zoológico, puesto que no ha habido lobos en Japón desde 1905... aunque, desde luego, no podía desaparecer tampoco dado que solo tenía un mes para comprobar si Sakura realmente me amaba sin importar mi situación. Ay, Sakura... solo espero que no sufras mucho mi ausencia durante el tiempo que permanezca en esta forma.

Cazar un animal al principio me pareció una idea imposible, acostumbrado como estaba a tener la comida servida en la mesa, pero resultó mucho más fácil de lo que esperaba una vez que acepté que era la única forma de sobrevivir a menos que quisiera infiltrarme en las aldeas del monte a robar ganado. Mi cuerpo sabía lo que tenía que hacer, fue solo cuestión de apagar la parte humana de mi cerebro hasta que se acabó todo. El sabor de la sangre del conejo que maté no fue para nada horrible, y de hecho la carne tenía un sabor muy bueno para mi paladar de lobo; lo único raro fue que mi mente humana recordaba el sabor de la carne cocida y no podía dejar de compararlo con éste, amén de que el conejo no era tan grande. Oh, bueno, qué se le va a hacer... de todas maneras habría sido igual si hubiera sido una vaca de granja, pero ahí me habría sentido terrible por arrebatarle a una persona una parte de su sustento. Tuve mejor suerte poco después al cazar un ciervo, y lo bueno fue que no tuve que compartirlo con una manada, aunque los zorros oportunistas llegaron al rato y tuve que dejarles un pedazo para no tener que pelear.

Lo único triste era la soledad. Los lobos son animales que viajan en manada, y aquí en Japón no había manadas de lobos a las que seguir. Quizá si estuviéramos en China podría encontrar amigos de mi especie, pero aquí mi única compañía serían los otros animales que habitan el campo aunque es casi seguro que me tendrán miedo. Dado que Tomoeda es un suburbio, puedo quedarme cerca mientras habito la naturaleza, pero de todos modos no deben verme. Basta que un solo humano se dé cuenta de que soy un lobo (seguramente los chicos que hacían la limpieza en la secundaria creyeron que era un perro grande y por eso me echaron) para que se desate un escándalo y tenga que escapar de los científicos que quieran estudiarme. Si resulta que fui transformado en un lobo japonés, se volverán locos por obtener mi ADN para intentar clonarme y resucitar una especie extinta. Si acaso, por el contrario, soy un lobo gris como los que habitan en China, también se volverán locos intentando descubrir cómo llegué aquí desde el continente. La duda quedó resuelta cuando me acerqué a un río a beber agua: era un lobo gris de China, había visto algunos en excursiones con mis padres y en los libros de la escuela. Supongo que ni la magia de las estrellas puede irse contra la genética.

Hablando de eso... ¿quién iba a pensar que el corazón de estrella me había encontrado a mí en lugar de yo a él? Sin embargo lo que me sorprendió más no era que supiera que yo era un mago lunar, sino que tenía derecho a probarme para dejarme comérmelo. Al parecer "encontrar un mago que lo trate bien" es una aseveración muy general que debe ser corregida en los libros de magia cósmica. Pero, si había caído en Japón, ¿por qué se había puesto un nombre chino? ¿Y uno que significaba "el camino correcto" para más señas?

-Eso es porque yo brillaba sobre ti la noche en que naciste, Xiaolang. Podríamos decir que soy _tu_ estrella, por eso te busqué aunque no tuve la suerte de caer en esta ciudad. Nunca habría ido con el otro mago lunar, porque es a ti a quien pertenezco.

Volteé de inmediato al escuchar su voz, y me sorprendió mucho no querer matarlo. ¿Sería porque los animales no matan por placer o porque realmente no estaba tan enojado? Lo más seguro era que fuera lo primero. Él se rió.

-Sí, puedo escuchar tus pensamientos. Y no, en realidad no estás tan enojado como para matarme. Tú no eres así.

Ahora que lo dice, es cierto. Una vez más, pensé en lo que había vivido en estas pocas horas como lobo y no encontré nada lo suficientemente malo como para sentirme enojado.

-Si dependiera de mí, esto no habría tenido que pasar y simplemente habríamos sido amigos hasta que hubiera podido revelarte quién soy y me comieras. Pero las reglas son las reglas, debes demostrar que el poder no es lo que te define.

-"¿Por eso me hiciste un lobo?"

-Por eso y porque eso es lo que significa tu nombre -respondió enigmáticamente-. Y lo mismo pasa con la otra mitad de tu alma.

-"¡¿Sakura?! ¡Te dije que la dejaras fuera de esto!" -ladré amenazadoramente.

-No puedo. Créeme, esto tampoco me causa placer.

Algo en su mirada me dijo que era cierto y me tranquilicé. Él estiró la mano y yo acerqué el morro para olfatearla. Después, dejé que se me acercara y él me rascó detrás de la oreja. Odio admitirlo, pero se sintió muy bien.

-La diferencia es que a ti te afecta el día y a ella lo hará la noche -dijo Zheng Dao con tristeza-. Descuida, estaré siempre cerca si necesitas a alguien humano para llorar.

-"¿A qué te refieres? ¿No podría decirle a Daidouji? De todos modos, ella conoce a la perfección tanto los poderes de Sakura como los míos."

-Bueno, es verdad que no sabía eso -admitió con una sonrisa-. Suponiendo que te crea, está bien... quizá hasta te ayude a cuidar de Sakura mientras sea un árbol.

Ella un árbol y yo un lobo... pero alternados, de forma que uno de los dos sería humano y el otro no. Cuando lo entendí bien, no pude evitar aullar de tristeza, un lamento que se extendió por los bosques y que no había sonado en Japón desde hace muchísimos años. Y menos con ese acento.


	6. Más de una forma de amar

Zheng Dao se quedó conmigo toda la tarde. Como en realidad no es un ser humano, no tiene familia que lo espere ni nadie más que yo (o nosotros, si incluyo al resto de la clase) en el mundo. Era, técnicamente, la mejor compañía que podía pedir en mi situación sin contar a Sakura, dado que él podía escuchar mis pensamientos. Quizá no debería decir esto, pero lo pasamos bien juntos. Empiezo a entender a qué se refería cuando me dijo que tenía que enamorarme de él... pero no traicionaría mis sentimientos por Sakura. Aún así, es difícil no sentirse halagado con gestos tan espontáneos como que se hubiera dado el trabajo de tomar apuntes y traérmelos, así como la tarea, teniendo en cuenta que, siendo lo que es, ni siquiera le hace falta ir a clases. Nunca antes me había pasado por la cabeza la idea de amar a un hombre... a menos que no fuera precisamente _ésa_ clase de amor la que nos uniera.

-Al fin lo entiendes, ¿verdad? -se rió al escuchar mis pensamientos-. Obviamente, no pretendo separarte de Sakura si sientes que realmente la amas, pero eso no significa que no me puedas amar a mí también.

-"¿Serías mi hermano mayor o menor?"

-Mayor, por unos cuantos siglos.

Ambos reímos.

-"Oye... ¿puedes contarle la verdad a Sakura por mí?"

-No sería adecuado -me rebatió con semblante serio-, debes decírselo tú. Si ella no te cree, ya es el primer paso hacia el mal camino.

Me relamí la nariz en señal de asentimiento.

-"¿Podrá escucharme y entenderme siendo un árbol?"

-Los árboles también son seres vivos, Xiaolang -replicó en tono de reprimenda, como si yo fuera un niño de primaria-. Tú deberías saberlo mejor que nadie, sobre todo si de verdad aspiras a controlar la Madera. Quizá no hablan, pero sí que escuchan.

Me quedé pensando en esto un buen rato mientras él se levantaba para estirar las piernas. Habíamos estado recostados un buen rato en la hierba, y yo me daba cuenta de que placeres como estos son los que de verdad le hacen falta a la humanidad en estos tiempos... aunque nosotros teníamos las vacaciones de verano. Escuché el canto de los pájaros en silencio mientras el viento levantaba mi pelaje ligeramente.

-"¿Por qué será que me gusta escucharlo decir mi nombre?"

-Es por mi acento chino, te hace sentir en casa -dijo su voz desde algún lugar y yo tuve ganas de reír al darme cuenta de que, en serio, mi mente había dejado de ser un lugar privado ahora que él existía.

-Es verdad que he visto tus pensamientos y que ya no tienes nada que esconderme -siguió diciendo mientras aparecía otra vez de entre los árboles-. De verdad piensas mucho en Sakura, y tus sentimientos suenan bastante sinceros. Sin embargo, debes tener en cuenta una cosa: son muy pocos los magos para los que ha caído a la Tierra su estrella natal y la han encontrado (o los ha encontrado) antes de morir. Por eso te decía que serás poderoso más allá de tu imaginación después de que me comas. ¿Te verá de la misma forma después de eso?

-"Estoy seguro de que sí, a ella poco y nada le importa la magia. Ama a las personas tal como son... y también a los seres que no son personas."

-Te refieres a las Cartas... sí, puede que sea verdad. Ya lo descubriremos con el tiempo.

Un rayo de sol se coló entre los árboles y me cegó por un instante cuando cayó sobre él. Solo entonces me di cuenta de que estaba sin camiseta y su piel parecía un diamante pálido que brillaba con fuerza a la luz de la tarde.

-No preguntes, pero puedes mirar todo lo que quieras -se rió seductoramente, exhibiéndose sin pena ante mí como si nada mientras se quitaba el pantalón para nadar en ropa interior en un lago que descubrimos hace poco-. Seguramente tú luces mejor que yo, pero al menos de momento no puedes probarlo.

Bufé divertido por su provocación mientras de verdad me ponía a pensarlo. A decir verdad, sí me había planteado la cuestión, como cualquier adolescente, pero no le había prestado tanta atención. Supongo que él debe tener razón; a fin de cuentas hago bastante ejercicio durante mi entrenamiento para que mi cuerpo pueda resistir mi magia y para que no me mate el esfuerzo de controlar las Cartas Sakura, y además está el fútbol, pero... era la primera vez que alguien me hacía un elogio en ese sentido, y encima ni siquiera era una chica. Obviamente, Sakura es demasiado tímida y pura para decirme algo así o insinuar cosas como lo hace este descarado, pero sería una mentira como una casa (como la casa de Hiiragizawa, pensé con una sonrisa haciéndolo reír a él también) decir que no esperaba que ella también me dijera algo así. Casi sin pensarlo, me metí a nadar con él para refrescarme, aunque él no intentó aprovechar la situación de ningún modo. Realmente parecía el hermano mayor que nunca tuve, hacer esto con mis hermanas era impensable (sobre todo porque me daría mucha vergüenza) pero con él parecía lo más natural del mundo.

Sentí en lo más profundo de mi alma que se acercaba la noche. Me lo dijeron mis instintos de lobo y el hechizo al mismo tiempo. Él también pareció darse cuenta y salimos del agua sin decir palabra. Le di la espalda antes de sacudirme el agua para no tener que mirarlo con su ropa interior mojada y él se rió de mí por ello.

-Al anochecer no puedo mantener mi forma humana -me dijo, apoyando la cabeza contra mi morro-, también por eso te dije que eres tú quien debe hablar con Sakura. Brillaré sobre ti como siempre.

Cuando cayó la noche, volví a sentir el mismo dolor y mareo que cuando me transformé en lobo, solo que al revés. Cuando abrí los ojos, casi se me hizo raro ser humano de nuevo, con todas las diferencias que eso suponía. Por suerte, Zheng Dao había estado tres pasos delante de mí ("como cualquier hermano mayor", pensé, sabiendo que me oiría aunque estuviera en el cielo de nuevo y se reiría de mí) y había dejado ropa junto a un árbol para que me la pusiera. Me vestí y después me escabullí por el sendero de regreso a Tomoeda para encontrar la casa de Sakura. Si había un árbol bajo el cual este lobo humano iba a dormir esta noche, era el más hermoso de todos los cerezos plantado (puedo apostarlo) en el jardín trasero de una casa. En efecto, al saltar el muro como un ladrón, allí estaba.

-Sakura... sabía que te encontraría aquí. Perdona mi ausencia, amor mío, ahora estoy contigo de nuevo.

Pude decirlo sin sonrojarme... esto es una buena señal. Me senté bajo el árbol y se lo conté todo, sabiendo que el que hablara con un árbol era igual de raro que el que ella hablara con un lobo si alguna vez lo hacía.

-Tendré que quedarme en las montañas para que no tengas que ir a visitarme al zoológico -dije con una sonrisa triste mientras me apoyaba contra el tronco (que, extrañamente, me parecía tan blando como seguramente debía ser su regazo) y cerraba los ojos para dormir-. Pero vendré todas las noches, te lo prometo. Y no estoy tan lejos de Tomoeda, quizá puedas visitarme si van de campamento por la zona del Monte Fuji.

Como había cerrado los ojos, no vi al hermano de Sakura que nos observaba desde la casa. Siempre había percibido que él tenía alguna clase de poder, pero me parecía tan antipático por sus celos de hermano mayor que nunca pudimos hablar decentemente aunque su trato hacia mí se haya vuelto menos distante desde lo que pasó en el acuario. Por eso me sorprendió escuchar su voz de repente.

-Pasa esto y ahora apareces tú... me imagino que tienes algo que ver.

-Ella puede oírte -le respondí lacónicamente.

-Ah -fue lo único que dijo y luego lo escuché alejarse.

Él también _podría_ ser una persona de confianza si no fuera porque Sakura es tan despistada que no ha notado que tiene poderes. No soy yo quien debe decírselo. Abandoné mis preocupaciones y me dormí entre las raíces de mi amada. No sentí el pétalo de flor de cerezo que cayó sobre mi mejilla, tan lágrima como dulce beso de buenas noches.

Un día menos. Para nuestra infinita suerte, quedan otros treinta porque Agosto tiene 31 días. Solo espero que todo vuelva a la normalidad... y que salga como quieran los dioses, pero que ella y yo sigamos juntos.


	7. Su turno de encontrarme

Mis instintos me despertaron cuando empezó a despuntar el alba. Habría querido quedarme para ver a mi niña transformarse en humana, pero recordé que, tal como me pasó a mí, estaría desnuda. Me sonrojé hasta las orejas solo de pensarlo, así que puse un beso sobre su tronco y salté el muro en dirección al bosque. Para que no se rompiera, me quité la ropa al estar seguro entre los árboles y la dejé junto a un árbol que estaba en un punto del sendero que obligatoriamente debía atravesar hacia y desde el pueblo, así sería imposible pasarlo por alto y olvidar dónde estaba mi ropa. En ese momento, el sol salió y me transformé. Esta vez no se sintió tan mal.

Me animé a explorar otros caminos esta vez, encontrando senderos nuevos y mejores terrenos de caza un poco más lejos de Tomoeda. Lo cual es triste, porque me tomará más tiempo llegar a dormir en las raíces de mi amor, pero qué le vamos a hacer. Me di cuenta de que había dejado la tarea sin hacer anoche, eso no se podía repetir... Me niego a descuidar mis estudios solo porque soy un lobo.

Más por diversión que porque realmente pensara que era posible, traté de usar mis poderes para entrenar como lobo, y me llevé una gran sorpresa: aunque la mayoría de los hechizos que conocía (como mis pergaminos de dioses) quedaban fuera de mi alcance, la magia natural seguía estando a mi disposición. De hecho, ahora que era un animal, comenzaba a comprender la tierra y las plantas de una forma inimaginable para un humano... Quién me lo iba a decir, resulta que ser un lobo fue la clave para dominar la Madera.

"Todo esto es por Sakura" -me repetía una y otra vez, tanto si fracasaba como si tenía éxito-. "Necesito ser fuerte para protegerla, para que nada la lastime. Ni a ella ni a nadie de los que ama... Ni siquiera al insoportable hermano que tiene".

Dediqué bastante tiempo a pensar en Touya mientras compartía un ciervo grande con un grupo de zorros que se mostraron amistosos. Él siempre supo de mi magia por su extraño poder, así que seguramente a eso se debía su desconfianza... y más desde que Sakura y yo comenzamos a ser cercanos. No sé si ya notó que somos casi novios, pero sinceramente espero que no se convierta en un estorbo. Sé que sería doloroso para Sakura si él se pusiera en contra nuestra en serio, especialmente si ella dijera abiertamente que me ama. Su padre no se opondría (creo que ya me aceptó de entrada porque le dijo a Sakura que me invitara al acuario con ella cuando le regaló las entradas), pero Touya sí... Y me duele, pero no sé cómo arreglarlo.

Jugué con los zorros buena parte de la tarde, hasta que se fueron. Aunque no podía entender sus ladridos porque seguía teniendo mente humana, era agradable saber que podíamos convivir. Cuando me quedé solo, regrese a mi territorio (sin extraviarme ni una sola vez) y volví a encontrar la tarea de la escuela esperándome. Conteniendo la risa por la forma en que mi "hermano" cuidaba de mí, me las arreglé para abrir los libros sin romperlos y estudié hasta que la luz comenzó a irse. Después, al recuperar mi forma humana, completé las tareas que necesitaban de mis manos humanas, me vestí (me había quedado desnudo en medio del bosque porque nadie me vería, pero obviamente no iba a bajar así a Tomoeda) y me acosté otra vez entre las raíces de mi cerezo adorado tras contarle cómo fue mi día. Moría de ganas por preguntarle del suyo, pero sabía que era inútil porque no podía hablar.

Al otro día, me preparé para volver al claro donde había encontrado la manada de ciervos, pero olfateé algo que me detuvo en seco: el inconfundible aroma del ser humano. Aunque no había pasado tanto tiempo, me sorprendió bastante la diferencia de olor entre ellos y mis presas habituales. Por precaución para no dejarme ver y también por instinto de preservación, me desplacé por los caminos del bosque que solo los animales conocen y casi me pongo a aullar de alegría al ver a los chicos de mi clase. Entre ellos estaba mi amada, y no sé si fue por la ausencia pero me pareció más hermosa que nunca.

Los observé desde mi escondite entre los árboles mientras catalogaban plantas y recogían muestras de tierra, prestando atención a cada palabra del profesor. Ignoro si seguiremos hechizados para cuando lleguen los exámenes mensuales, pero por eso mismo me niego a no estudiar.

De repente, sucedió lo inesperado: cuando se acercaron a mi escondite, Sakura se quedó quieta como yo cuando olfateo una presa. Como si intuyera mi presencia.

-¿Qué pasa, Sakura? -le preguntó Daidouji con semblante preocupado.

-Tuve una sensación extraña -respondió mi flor-... Como si alguien me observara.

En ese momento, se les acercó Zheng Dao.

-Chicas... Hay algo que quiero mostrarles. Creo que a Sakura es a quien más le interesará.

Me alejé un poco hacia el claro para tener más privacidad cuando llegaran, y me reí por dentro al ver sus expresiones.

-¿Es un... lobo?

-Pero... El profesor dijo en clase que los lobos japoneses se extinguieron hace años...

-Aguarda un segundo...

Sakura se me acercó con curiosidad y estiró su mano hacia mí. La olfateé por puro instinto, y luego la dejé tocarme. Cuando lo hizo, casi pude sentir electricidad entre los dos.

-¿Shaoran? -preguntó, mirándome directo a los ojos- ¿Eres tú?

Dejé escapar un ladrido de emoción y le lamí la cara. No sabría decir cuál de las dos chicas estaba más sorprendida.

-Perdóname por no decírtelo, Sakura -dijo entonces Zheng Dao con la voz muy triste, al borde de las lágrimas-, y también por ocultarles la verdad acerca de quién soy. En realidad, yo soy el corazón de la estrella que cayó en Nara. Soy la estrella que brilló sobre Xiaolang la noche en que nació, y, por lo tanto, le pertenezco... Pero la Ley Celestial que obedezco me obligó a hechizarlos a los dos porque Xiaolang será uno de los magos más poderosos de la historia, a la par del gran Clow Reed, una vez que me coma; debo comprobar si los sentimientos de ambos permanecerán intactos sin importar lo que cambie.

Sakura me soltó y lo abrazó sin darle tiempo a reaccionar.

-No te pongas triste, no lo hiciste con malas intenciones -le dijo. Conmovido, Zheng Dao rompió a llorar de repente, pero los tres nos las arreglamos para consolarlo. Nos quedamos juntos hasta que escuchamos que los estaban buscando, así que había llegado la hora de despedirnos por hoy. Al menos hasta la noche, cuando yo bajaría a Tomoeda como siempre.

-Shaoran... Vendré a visitarte, lo prometo -dijo Sakura con renuencia y me besó en el morro como yo besaba su corteza. Obviamente, a diferencia de las historias de amor, eso no bastó para romper el hechizo.

-Ay, esto es tan romántico... -suspiró Daidouji- Si Naoko supiera de esto, escribiría de inmediato una obra de teatro.

-Es mejor que nadie sepa nada de esto -rebatió Sakura-. No quisiera que se enterara alguien que quisiera hacerle daño a Shaoran.

Daidouji asintió con un suspiro trágico y los tres se marcharon. Mientras los veía desaparecer entre los árboles, me sobrecogió la tristeza de la distancia forzosa y ninguna magia en el mundo habría podido evitar que lanzara al viento el más triste de todos los aullidos que un lobo puede proferir. Luego, me interné en el follaje.

Sin embargo, ése aullido fue el que lo arruinó todo, el que desató lo que vino después... el que convirtió al cazador en la presa.


	8. Sangre en el viento

Desperté antes del alba otra vez, pero esta vez no tan temprano... De hecho, desperté en el momento exacto en el que ambos cambiábamos de forma, por lo que, por un instante, nos vimos uno al otro como humanos. Mi mano quiso acariciar su mejilla, pero no llegó a tocarla sin transformarse en una garra de lobo. Su mano de corteza estuvo a punto de tocar mi mejilla humana, pero ambas cambiaron antes y sus dedos solo se enredaron en mi pelaje. Ella rompió a llorar abrazándome con tristeza y yo me froté suavemente contra su rostro gimiendo bajito. Cuando me soltó, salí corriendo monte arriba y aullé con amargura y dolor en dirección al sol naciente.

Corrí desesperado por los senderos ocultos y llegué a mi territorio, donde pude llorar. Bueno, eso es muy humano, pero creo que ya me entienden. No fue hasta que me calmé un poco que mis amigos los zorros se acercaron con timidez. Quién me lo iba a decir, encontraba afecto y consuelo en unos animales que, en otras circunstancias, habría perseguido con una escoba.

"Todo se paga en esta vida" -pensé divertido mientras comenzábamos a corretear, recordando claramente que _yo_ había sido perseguido con una escoba hace apenas unos días. Esta vez vi que una hembra había traído a sus cachorros, y de verdad me dolió no poder entendernos. Aún así, nos divertimos juntos, y ellos entrenaron conmigo después. Iban a ser excelentes cazadores, no me cabe la menor duda. Sé que un lobo viviendo entre zorros suena extraño, pero no me oponía en absoluto a ser parte de su manada. El único problema era que, al llegar la época del celo, mi fidelidad a Sakura y el juramento silencioso de que ella sería la única mujer en mi vida serían desafiados por la voluntad ancestral de la naturaleza, y, por desgracia, yo llevaba las de perder... Tendría que huir a un lugar solitario cuando me lo alertara la luna.

"Más te vale que lo hagas a tiempo" -me previno la voz de Zheng Dao en mi cabeza, aunque no lo vi por ninguna parte-. "Si llegas a aparearte con un animal, permanecerás como uno para siempre y tu mente humana desaparecerá."

"¿Es viable una cruza entre un zorro japonés y un lobo chino?" -pregunté, divertido- "Si llegamos a tener crías, a los científicos les daría un ataque".

Él se rió abiertamente mientras yo pensaba en tener un hijo con Sakura y una calidez muy dulce me llenaba el pecho. A ella le daré todos los hijos que quiera tener, y seremos tan felices como mis amigos los zorros con sus crías. Como que me llamo Li Xiaolang.

Me aventuré con los zorros adultos por los cotos de caza y, para mi sorpresa y deleite, encontramos faisanes esta vez. Resultaron mucho más divertidos de cazar que los ciervos Sika, me lo pasé genial. Cada zorro tomó lo necesario para sus propias crías; yo, en cambio, solo debía preocuparme por mi propio estómago.

Regrese a mi claro con la panza llena y el corazón feliz. Creo que lo único que mejoraría este día sería ver a mi Sakura antes del anochecer. Comencé a vagabundear por "mis" tierras imaginando que vivía como lobo con otros de mi especie, que cazábamos juntos, que nos disputábamos el territorio, que peleábamos por una hembra... Aunque, al llegar a este punto, inmediatamente imaginé a Sakura como una linda loba japonesa. Si el hechizo se invirtiera, ella sí sería la primera loba nipona en la isla desde 1905. Y yo sería el árbol que siempre estaría ahí para darle sombra.

Estaba tan perdido en mis reflexiones que me tomó por sorpresa el olor a humano, tanto que estuve a punto de huir monte adentro hasta que reconocí el aroma sublime de mi Sakura. Me senté en la hierba con calma para esperarla en caso de que no viniera sola, y al poco rato la vi aparecer con Daidouji.

-¡Shaoran, querido, vinimos a verte! -dijo mi hermosa alegremente, haciendo que mi corazón se pusiera a bailar. Noté de inmediato que no había sido a propósito (como cuando yo le dije "mi amor") y por eso se sonrojó, pero de todos modos lo hizo y es lo que cuenta.

Nos quedamos juntos durante el resto de la tarde, disfrutando de la mutua compañía. Mi "manada" se mantuvo oculta hasta que vieron que las chicas eran inofensivas y después se acercaron también.

-¡Ay, Sakura, mira!

-¡Qué bonitos son...!

Sakura los miró uno por uno, y notó de inmediato la forma en la que los pequeños se me acercaban.

-Ustedes son la familia de Shaoran ahora, ¿verdad? -preguntó con ternura- Espero que lo cuiden muy bien.

Pero, de repente, el zorro padre se envaró gruñendo. Su prole se ocultó entre las patas de las hembras mientras los machos avanzaban en pose de ataque. También yo gruñí: no me gustaba en absoluto el olor que había invadido el aire. Era un olor... como de muerte.

Cazadores. Un grupo de al menos siete, armados con rifles, nos rodeó desde varios flancos. Otros hombres que parecían ser científicos venían con ellos.

-No dañen al lobo. Lo necesitamos vivo. -dijo uno de los hombres de ciencia.

-Carajo, si no lo estuviera viendo, no me lo creería -dijo un cazador, que tenía un fuerte acento americano, mientras me apuntaba con el rifle-. He cumplido mi sueño de ver un lobo japonés.

-¡No es un lobo japonés! -gritó otro, éste sí de este país- ¡Es un lobo gris de China!

-¿De China? ¿Y qué rayos hace aquí?

-Con más razón debemos estudiarlo -dijo el que parecía ser el líder de los científicos-. Podría conducir a una recuperación genética por factores ambientales. Recuerden lo que acordamos, no le disparen nada que no sea un tranquilizante.

Y sucedió lo que me temía.

-¡No se le acerquen! -gritó Sakura, plantándoles cara- ¡No dejaré que lo lastimen!

-Vaya, miren eso -se burló el cazador americano, mirando a _mi_ mujer de arriba abajo con un descaro que me hizo arder las tripas-. Una linda y valiente japonesita defendiendo su fauna. Deben estar orgullosos de su sistema educativo.

-Pequeñas, apártense, no queremos lastimarlas -quiso interceder un científico-. Solo queremos llevarnos a este lobo para estudiarlo.

-Llave que guardas el poder de los sueños...

¿Sakura estaba invocando sus poderes? ¿Exponía el secreto de su magia a la vista de otras personas solo por mí? Si eso no es amor, yo no sé qué es.

-¡Libérate!

Los hombres retrocedieron sorprendidos, sin saber qué hacer. Lo malo fue que no todos se quedaron quietos: uno levantó el rifle y disparó contra Sakura gritando: "¡Es una bruja!". En menos tiempo del que se tarda en decirlo, estaba frente a ella, recibiendo la bala con lo que humanamente sería mi hombro izquierdo.

-¡¡¡SHAORAN!!!

Nunca antes había sentido un dolor así... Era como si tuviera fuego en la herida. Aullé de dolor y de ira, y a mi llamado acudieron los zorros que se habían escondido. Al ver eso, los humanos trataron de huir, pero sucedió lo inesperado.

-Captúralos con tu abrazo infinito. ¡Espiral!

La Carta rodeó a todos en una prisión de la que jamás escaparían. Ahora era Sakura quien los tenía a su merced.

-No les perdonaré lo que han hecho -dijo con la voz llena de lágrimas de rabia-. También ustedes sentirán dolor.

- _¡Sakura, no! -_ grité, aunque sabía que no me escuchaba- _¡No lo hagas! ¡No ensucies tu alma solo por mí!_

¿Por qué le tienes tanto afecto a un lobo, niña? -preguntó el cazador japonés, aterrado.

-¡Es más que un lobo! -gritó Sakura sacudiendo la cabeza- ¡Es el amor de mi vida!

Lo confieso, me dejó pasmado. Nunca habría esperado que lo dijera así, y menos en circunstancias tan... poco apropiadas.

-Llévalos contigo a las tierras de los sueños. ¡Dormitar!

Una pelusa blanca flotó sobre ellos y se durmieron unos sobre otros. Solo entonces, Sakura rompió a llorar, cayendo de rodillas. Daidouji fue a consolarla y los zorros se acercaron a mí lamiendo mi herida. Entonces, apareció Zheng Dao.

-No hay prueba más grande de amor que entregar la vida -dijo con infinita tristeza en sus hermosos ojos azul gris. Extrajo la bala de mi hombro con magia y me abrazó. Yo levanté la cabeza y aullé una última vez mientras sentía que mi cuerpo cambiaba como si fuera de noche y el olor a sangre se dispersaba en el viento al cerrarse mi herida.


	9. El diamante azul

La herida me dolía, pero Zheng Dao me sanó con su magia. Cuando se apartó con una sonrisa un tanto triste, Sakura saltó a abrazarme llorando de angustia y alivio. Y esta vez, por fin, después de tanto tiempo, nos dimos nuestro primer beso sin que nada lo interrumpiera. Fue exactamente como siempre lo soñé, excepto por las extrañas y dolorosas circunstancias que lo rodearon. Yo personalmente habría preferido una cena romántica con velas y farolillos, o quizá un baile como en nuestra obra de teatro, pero qué se le va a hacer... Fue un gesto tan espontáneo que ni pensamos siquiera en detalles tan secundarios.

No tengo idea de cuánto tiempo pasó... Me parecieron años, aunque seguramente fueron apenas segundos. Solo sé que, si de mí dependiese, nos habríamos quedado así durante horas. Solo existíamos Sakura y yo en ese mágico lugar que había sido testigo de un sueño hecho realidad.

-Tuve mucho miedo, Shaoran...

-Fuiste muy valiente, los enfrentaste tú sola.

-Cuando la bala te dio, pensé que...

-Me aseguré de que me pegara en el hombro. Ya todo está bien, mi ángel... Al fin puedo volver a verte, al fin puedo abrazarte...

-Y por fin nos dimos un beso -completó ella, con sus hermosos ojos de esmeralda brillando como estrellas-. No te imaginas cuánto lo deseaba, aunque me daba mucha vergüenza...

La besé otra vez, más despacio, más en serio. Es extraño, tenía la sensación de que sus labios y los míos habían sido hechos para besarse. Ella me respondía con su usual dulzura e inocencia, con la misma alma de niña y de mujer que esta extraña prueba que enfrentamos no había afectado en lo más mínimo. Zheng Dao nos observaba en silencio con sus bellos ojos llenos de ancestral ternura. No dijo palabra hasta que nosotros volteamos hacia él.

-Sé que estos días fueron un infierno para ustedes, pero era algo que tenía que suceder -dijo, aunque sonaba triste-. Miren el lado bueno, los ayudó a sincerar sus sentimientos.

Sakura se rió y yo sonreí mientras nos tomábamos de la mano y entrelazábamos los dedos.

-Mientras era un árbol, sentía la tierra y estaba unida a ella -dijo Sakura-. Al principio me dio miedo, pero me acostumbré... El viento se sentía bien entre mis ramas, y sentía mucha paz, sobre todo cuando aparecía Shaoran para dormir entre mis raíces -dijo esto último sin sonrojarse, y nos besamos otra vez.

-Me acostumbré bastante bien a ser un lobo -dije a mi vez-. Tengo mi territorio, conozco lugares para cazar ciervos Sika, y de hecho habíamos cazado faisanes con los zorros antes de que llegaran Sakura y Daidouji.

-Sí, vi con claridad que esos zorros se volvieron como una familia para ti -me dijo él sonriendo-. No tienes que preocuparte, no te echarán de menos porque ya no te recuerdan.

-Casi es una pena -dijo Sakura mirándome-. Me di cuenta de que los zorros pequeños se apegaban mucho a ti.

-No tengo idea de cómo es que no me tenían miedo -respondí-. Siempre me demostraron empatía aunque las diferencias entre nosotros sean tan obvias.

-Es que _para ellos_ no lo eran -me rebatió mi hermano estrella guiñándome un ojo-. Es cierto que se dieron cuenta de que no eras un zorro, pero estabas solo y sin manada así que te adoptaron.

-Eso es tan tierno... -suspiró Sakura. Zheng Dao sonrió. Y entonces escuchamos un suspiro. Lo confieso con infinita vergüenza, nos habíamos olvidado por completo de Daidouji. Como de costumbre, tenía una cámara de video, así que seguramente nuestro primer beso había quedado inmortalizado en el tiempo.

-¡Fue hermoso! ¡Ay, me siento muy feliz, pude grabar el primer beso de Sakura!

Nunca cambies, querida Celestina... Por alguna razón, me hace feliz que ella sea parte de nuestras vidas; un alma buena y cómplice que nos apoyó siempre y ahora era la primera testigo de nuestro amor.

-Sakura... ¿quieres ser mi novia?

-Yo pensé que ya lo era -bromeó con ternura y me besó otra vez. Me encanta que ella tome la iniciativa, no pude evitar levantarla en mis brazos y dar vueltas como en las películas. Nada podía ser mejor que esto.

-Ha llegado el momento de que me entregue -dijo Zheng Dao con tono solemne-. Sé que estoy tomando la decisión correcta.

-¿No podrías esperar? -le dijo Sakura- Si te vas antes de que termine el año escolar, la gente empezará a hacer preguntas.

-Por desgracia, los corazones de estrella solamente vivimos un mes como humanos -le respondió él con dulzura-. Aunque ustedes lograron superar la prueba antes de eso.

-Es raro sentirse agradecida por algo tan horrible -dijo Sakura-, pero fueron esos cazadores los que me dieron valor para ser capaz de confesar que amo a Shaoran.

-A veces se necesitan estímulos... extremistas -dijo Zheng Dao con una sonrisa de lado-. Creo que también ayudaron a mi hermano pequeño.

Solo por un instante hubo confusión en el rostro de mi Sakura. Luego sonrió más.

-Ahora que hablamos de ellos... ¿creen que alguien les crea si cuentan algo de lo que vieron? -pregunté mirando a los cazadores. Curiosamente, no sentía odio hacia ellos aunque hubieran amenazado a mi novia con una escopeta. A fin de cuentas, eran esclavos de su propia codicia. No pude evitar darme cuenta de que no habían cumplido su parte del trato con los científicos, porque lo que le dispararon a Sakura y terminó golpeándome a mí no fue un dardo tranquilizante sino una bala. Con curiosidad, inspeccioné sus armas y vi que todas eran iguales. Sentí un escalofrío al pensar que deseaban lucrar con mi pelaje al grado de hacer un trato fraudulento engañando a personas que seguramente les prometieron buena paga. Sentí un repentino acceso de náuseas al pensar que quizá incluso los habrían matado al recibir su dinero.

-Por desgracia, solo puedo borrar la memoria de los animales, no de las personas -dijo mi hermano mayor, y en su voz había la misma tristeza amarga que yo sentía-. Lo único que podemos hacer es esperar que nadie les crea.

Los cuatro nos marchamos de ahí, regresando a Tomoeda por la senda. Solo cuando pasamos junto al árbol donde dejaba mi ropa caí en la cuenta de que estaba desnudo, pero Zheng Dao me guiñó un ojo discretamente mientras se llevaba un dedo a los labios. Luego se las arregló para distraer a las chicas mientras yo me quedaba atrás y me vestía tan rápido como podía. Tenía tantas ganas de reír...

-"Siempre tres pasos por delante, ¿eh, hermano mayor?" -pensé divertido. Él se rió y me lanzó un beso sin que lo vieran. Sentí que me ardían las orejas, pero traté de disimular. Terminé de vestirme y me acerqué de nuevo a las chicas; nunca se dieron cuenta de nada. De algún modo, Zheng Dao se las había arreglado para que solo sus ojos azul gris vieran mi desnudez.

-¿Qué va a pasar ahora? -preguntó Daidouji.

-Regresaré a mi verdadera forma para que Xiaolang pueda comerme -respondió Zheng Dao con una sonrisa, como si llevara muchísimo tiempo _deseando_ pronunciar esas palabras-. Es cierto que no volveremos a vernos, pero me voy feliz porque cumplí mi misión.

Ninguno supo qué decir, simplemente lo abrazamos por turnos. Yo lo hice al último, y él me dedicó la última de sus bellas sonrisas antes de transformarse en un diamante azul bastante grande que se dividió a la mitad en mis manos. Ceremoniosamente, le entregué una mitad a Sakura como si le diera un anillo de bodas. Ella lo tomó sin hacer preguntas y ambos nos comimos nuestra mitad de corazón de estrella. Tenía un sabor dulce, y me recordaba a algo que no supe precisar. Después de eso, Sakura, Daidouji y yo nos marchamos de ahí.

Todo parecía normal cuando volví a la secundaria. Se tragaron sin preguntar el cuento de que estuve enfermo, y nadie sospechó nada porque tenía al día mi tarea gracias a Zheng Dao. Después de hablarlo, Sakura y yo decidimos ser discretos y contarle de nuestro noviazgo solo a nuestros amigos más cercanos. Todos se emocionaron al saberlo, aunque Daidouji se guardó para sí la noticia de que había grabado nuestro primer beso. Todos nos desearon felicidad, incluso Shinomoto. Se lleva tan bien con Sakura que nos felicitó al borde de las lágrimas.

Esa tarde, me quedé a almorzar en casa de Sakura. Por iniciativa suya, comimos en el jardín trasero, justo en el lugar donde estuvo el cerezo.

-Siempre tuve cuidado de recordar dónde me había plantado la noche anterior -dijo Sakura mientras extendíamos una manta en la hierba-. Es verdad que mi hermano sabía por sus poderes que era yo quien estaba en el jardín, pero no quería que lo descubriera mi papá.

-No se le escapa nada a mi "querido" cuñado -dije con cierta sorna-. De veras quisiera poder llevarme bien con él, sobre todo porque tengo miedo de que intente separarnos.

-No se lo permitiré, no te preocupes -me dijo Sakura tomando mis manos y besándolas con ternura.

-Esas manos han ayudado mucho a Sakura -dijo Daidouji con una expresión soñadora-. Y ahora, por fin, las puede tomar sin sentir vergüenza.

-También es gracias a ti, Daidouji -le dije amablemente-. Nos has ayudado mucho, aunque también estropeaste varios momentos.

Ella se rió.

-Nunca fue mi intención interrumpirlos... El problema era que siempre se daban cuenta de que estaba ahí.

Nos reímos.

-Pero Kero sí lo hacía a propósito -dijo Sakura mientras tomaba un _onigiri-._ Aparecía en el momento exacto para interrumpir el beso antes de que sucediera.

No pude evitar reír: al parecer Sakura lo había deseado tanto como yo. La expresión de Daidouji se volvió sombría por un instante y supe que Kerberos debió sentir que alguien caminaba sobre su tumba.

Tanto para usar mis nuevos poderes como para ir tres pasos por delante de la curiosidad humana, me concentré en la Madera e hice crecer (con menos esfuerzo del que esperaba teniendo en cuenta que es un tipo nuevo de magia para mí) un cerezo hermoso en el punto exacto del patio. Para no despertar sospechas, lo dejé como un árbol recién nacido, aunque luego supuse que, si mi suegro ya había visto a Sakura árbol, notaría el cambio así que lo hice madurar. No lo obligué a crecer, solo lo crié con un poco de prisa. Floreció hermosamente y sin resentimientos.

Cuando volvimos a entrar, Sakura encendió la televisión para escuchar las noticias. Al parecer, los cazadores habían sido descubiertos porque alguien escuchó el disparo y llamó a la policía. La caza no es ilegal en Japón, pero esa zona no era un área permitida. Los científicos, al ser responsables indirectos por haberles prometido dinero, debieron pagar una multa grave. Eso sí, nadie les creyó, por más que juraran y perjuraran, su historia de que habían visto un lobo gris de China en ese bosque. Y mucho menos que lo acompañaba una joven bruja que llevaba un báculo dorado con una estrella azul y unos naipes mágicos, y que dijo que el lobo era el amor de su vida. Tanto la policía como el juez pensaron que deliraban o que habían consumido drogas. Fueron sentenciados a cinco años de prisión.

Ya todo está bien, al menos hasta que sucedan más cosas con las Cartas Transparentes que crea mi Sakura. Hasta que llegue ése momento en el que todas las cosas no dichas tengan que salir a la luz.


End file.
